Carlitos
by DBZstories1989
Summary: A one-shot series all about Carlos! Who doesn't love Carlos? R&R!
1. Talent Show

**A/N - Hey, everyone! DBZstories1989 here! Here is the first one shot to my new one shot series, Carlitos! I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

Carlitos

Talent Show

_**May 2005**_

Every year, at White Bear Elementary, they have a Talent Show. Students from ages 8 to 11 were able to sign up, with their parents permission of course. Eleven year old Carlos Garcia was one of them. Knowing the Latino, his parents were always worried he might break something or worse hurt himself. Possibly other people.

When Carlos asked them if he could enter the Talent Show, they were a little hesitant at first, but they gave in, knowing he'll keep asking until they let him.

"Alright, honey. You can go," Sylvia, his mom said, nudging her husband, Antonio in the arm.

"You may go to the Talent Show, mijo," Antonio, his dad agreed.

"Yay!" Carlos cheered, fist pumping the air.

On the night of the Talent Show, Carlos was backstage, getting ready with his parents, Sylvia and Antonio were by his side, giving him their full support.

...

"You're gonna do great, honey," Sylvia optimistically said.

"Whatever you're going to do on that stage, we'll be watching the whole time!" Antonio promised.

"The whole time?" Carlos asked, sounding hopeful.

"The whole time, buddy," Antonio answered, ruffling his son's black hair.

"_Next up, Carlos Garcia!_" The announcer called.

"Looks like you're up, buddy," Antonio said.

Carlos smiled and started running towards the stage, hearing his mother say, "Make mama proud!" Once he was on the stage, where people are waiting to see what he does.

The Latino cleared his throat and said into the microphone, "Hi, I'm Carlos Garcia and I call this..."

He turned around and bent over to where his butt is in the air. "...the Butt Drum!" Carlos finished, then started drumming his butt with his hands. A lot of the audiences people had disapproving looks and others were laughing, thinking it was funny. His parents were mortified and embarrassed, covering their faces.

Sylvia and Antonio had get him out of there, before the uproar began. After that night, they pulled him out of the school. They home schooled until he started his first year of middle.

_**November 2008**_

After three successful school years in middle school, where he made three new friends, Carlos moved onto high school. His three best friends, Kendall, James and Logan went to Shakopee High with him, which made the Latino happy.

When November came, the school decided to host a Talent Show. But, when Carlos wanted to go, back in the middle school, his would tell him no, because they don't want a repeat of what happened in elementary. Unlike Carlos, James excitedly signed up, along with Kendall and reluctant and wary Logan.

Usually Carlos would be excited. But, he was afraid his parents would say no again. With a little encouragement from his friends, Carlos put a sign up sheet in his backpack, just in case his parents say yes this time.

...

When Carlos walked through the door of his home, he was greeted by his mother, Sylvia.

"Welcome home, sweetie," Sylvia greeted, giving her son a hug. "How was school?" Carlos pulled away, sitting down on the couch with his mother.

"It was good. In fact, I have something in my bag to show you!" Carlos said, before rummaging through his backpack. He took out the Talent Show sign up sheet.

"Here."

Sylvia took the paper from her son and looked it over. She looked like she was in thought. Carlos was hopeful she would say yes. Five minutes passed, which felt like an eternity to Carlos.

His mom finally spoke. "I'm not so sure..."

"Please, mom..." Carlos begged, using his puppy dog eyes. Nobody could resist those eyes. Eventually, his mother caved.

"Alright! You can go!"

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, honey. I've made you miss out on Talent Shows long enough! Besides, it was only one incident!" Sylvia said.

"Are you performing alone?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm performing with Jenny!" Carlos answered excitedly.

Oh no, Sylvia thought.

Jenny is the biggest klutz Carlos' parents know. Everything she touched, they end up breaking. Sylvia was always afraid Jenny would accidentally hurt her son. Luckily, Carlos wears a helmet.

"Just be careful, okay?" Sylvia warned, then gave Carlos a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, mom."

Antonio came home an hour later. Sylvia told her husband about the Talent Show. He agreed that Carlos can go. The Latino boy was happy to hear that both of his parents agreed.

Thus, Carlos and Jenny started their rehearsal sessions. In fact, Carlos' three best friends are also preparing for the Talent Show. After a week of rehearsals, the night finally arrived.

...

Backstage, are his three best friends, Kendall, James and Logan, Jenny and some gothic weirdos. James was the first to go on stage. He sang a beautiful song. Everyone cheered when he finished. He left the stage, satisfied.

Logan did a backflip. He got shy when everyone cheered. Next, Kendall unsuccessfully juggled. The hocky pucks he juggled ended up hitting him in the head. He felt embarrassed by what he done. He sheepishly left the stage. Carlos and Jenny were finally called to the stage.

"Alright, people! Are you ready for this?" Carlos asked the audience.

Next to him, he had all sorts of magic stuff. There was a hat, a wand, a shark tank and and a box with doors. Carlos started with the box, which went well, making people think Jenny disappeared. Nothing bad happened... yet.

Now, Carlos and Jenny did the shark tank, leaving no scratch on them, which relieved Carlos' parents. As another trick Carlos ripped off his, revealing a different outfit. Jenny did the same.

Finally, Carlos was doing his last trick with Jenny's assistance. Jenny took off the veil, yelling "Tada!" Without realizing it, accidentally hit Carlos and knocking him off the stage. The Latino fell face first on the hard floor, in front of his parents, where they sat front row.

Sylvia ran to her son's aid. She rolled Carlos onto his back. The audience was told to leave. "Are you okay?!" Sylvia asked with concern. Carlos groaned. "My head and nose hurts!" Carlos whimpered. Sylvia gave her son a sympathetic look, rubbing his belly.

Right now, Antonio was on the phone with the dispatcher. "Hello? My son fell off the stage and hit his head. The damage is slightly severe! Okay... What kind of stupid question is that?! Of course he's hurt! Yes, I'm the Police Commissioner... Yes... No... Thank you! Bye." Antonio hung up and went over to his son.

"Papi?" Carlos said.

"Yes, buddy! I'm right here!" Antonio replied.

"Where am I?" Carlos asked.

"At your school, honey..." Sylvia answered for Antonio.

When Carlos was about to go to sleep, they stopped him before he could, causing him to whimpered. "No sleep! You have a concussion!" Sylvia warned.

"M'sleepy..." Carlos sleepily said.

"I know, buddy! I know!" Antonio said, trying to comfort his son.

The ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics gently lifted Carlos into the gurney. They took him into the ambulance. Sylvia rode with Carlos, while Antonio followed and with concern from his friends, Kendall, James and Logan went, too.

...

Everyone piled into the hospital and asked the receptionist about Carlos. She told them to wait in the waiting room for word on the teenage Latino boy.

Three hours later, which felt like an eternity, a doctor came in. Everyone stood up to hear what the doctor says.

"Hello" the doctor greeted, shaking Antonio's hand.

"Hello. Is my son okay?" Antonio asked.

"He's just fine! The concussion should go away in a few days" the doctor answered.

"Oh thank god!" Sylvia sighed in relief.

"C-Can we see him?" Logan timidly asked.

"Yes. Carlos is in room 412" the doctor said.

"Thank you" Antonio said.

They all went down the hallway, on their way to finding Carlos' room.

...

Eventually, they found the Latino's hospital room. They walked in his room to find him laying in bed, looking bored. He turned to see his parents and his three best friends standing there.

"Oh my sweet Carlitos! Mama was worried about you!" Sylvia said, giving him a big hug, then pulled away, stroking his hair.

"You sure gave us scare there, son!" Antonio said.

"I'm so glad you guys are here It was getting lonely and boring in here!" Carlos said.

"I know, I know. Oh! And your friends are here to see you!" Sylvia said. She motioned for Kendall James and Logan to come closer to Carlos' bedside.

"Hey there, Los! How are you, buddy?" Kendall greeted first.

"I feel like I was hit in the head with a hockey puck!" Carlos answered.

"Let's hope you didn't suffer any permanent damage! In some cases, people often die from a concussion" Logan explained.

"Hey! Let's not scare our poor buddy!" James said, ruffling Carlos' hair, making the Latino swat his hand away.

"I wonder where Jenny is" Kendall thought aloud.

Suddenly, Jenny bursts through the door, panting. She ran passed Kendall and James, almost knocking everyone over. "Oh my gosh! Carlos! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident! Oh gosh! Please forgive me!" Jenny apologetically said frantically.

"Jenny" Carlos said.

"The talent show was ruined because of me!" Jenny continued.

"Jenny" Carlos said again.

"It was such a disaster in the making and-"

"JENNY!" Carlos shouted, finally getting her attention.

"Yes, Carlos?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not mad at you! Second, none of it was your fault! Plus, you're a good friend!" Carlos said. Jenny gave him a big a hug for that, but didn't let go for a long time.

"Umm... Jenny? You can let go now..." Carlos awkwardly said.

"Oh. Right" Jenny said, awkwardly releasing Carlos from her hug.

"Ooh! Someone has a girlfriend!" Kendall teased.

"Shut up" Carlos said, blushing.

Everyone in the room started laughing, while the poor Latino boy and the blonde girl looked embarrassed. That was the last time Carlos ever competed in a talent show...

**Don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Drivers License

**A/N - Hey, everyone! Sorry I took so long! Here is more Carlitos! **

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

Carlitos

Drivers License

Sixteen year old Carlos Garcia was waiting to do his drivers test. His father decided to take him. Carlos was nervous, fidgeting in his seat. Papi Garcia placed a hand on his son's knee, trying to reassure him.

"You'll do fine, son" Antonio assured his son.

"But, what if I fail" Carlos said in a small voice.

"You won't! Everything will turn out fine, okay?"

"But-" Carlos tried to say, but Antonio cut him off when he brought a hand up to silence him.

"Like I said," Antonio said, "you'll do fine."

After waiting an hour, a middle aged woman walked up to Carlos and held out her hand. Carlos brought his hand out and shook hers.

"Hi, there! You must be Carlos! I'm Dana and I'll be your driving teacher today!" She introduced. "And you are?"

"I'm Antonio! His dad" Antonio answered.

"Nice to meet you!" Dana politely said. "Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, what do you say we get started?"

"Y-Yeah! A-Absolutely" Carlos stuttered, getting up.

"Alrighty then! Follow me" Dana said, leading the way.

The Latino continued to follow her, until their destination. A car. An ordinary car. Nothing too special or anything. The car is painted a dark red color of some sorts. Even though the car seemed nice looking and safe, Carlos was still nervous about the whole driving thing.

Dana brought him out of his thoughts when she finally spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah... Sure" Carlos answered.

"Okay! Good! You sure had me worried there for a second!" Dana said, sounding relieved. "Especially with how nervous you look! Well, anyways, are you ready?"

"I'm ready" Carlos said.

~10 minutes later~

"AAAAAAAH!" Dana screamed as Carlos was driving too fast. "You're driving too fast! Slow down!"

"But, I don't know how!" Carlos exclaimed, trying to slow the car down.

Carlos' dad was watching the whole thing unfold. He just couldn't believe this was happening right now. Antonio was worried he will never get a drivers license. Ever...

_Crash!_

Antonio turned towards the noise and saw Carlos had crashed the car into another 'car'. He ran to help his son. When he got there, Carlos and the driving instructor are fine, except for the car...

Carlos nervously faced the instructor. "So... Did I pass?"

She glared at him. "Hmm... Let me see... NO!"

"Oh... um... How do I pass?" Carlos asked.

"You can start by... GETTING OUT OF THIS CAR AND NEVER COME BACK! YOU WILL NEVER LEARN!" Dana screamed. Carlos immediately got out of the car and hid behind his dad.

"Hey! Don't talk to my son like that!" Antonio yelled in defense of his son.

"It's not my fault that he's an idiot!" She shot back.

"How dare you!" Antonio angrily said.

"Plus, he's a total failure and a worthless human being!" Dana insulted.

By now, Carlos is sobbing uncontrollably. Antonio told her to %$# off and they left. He decided to takes Carlos to Dairy Queen to cheer him up. He ordered an Oreo Blizzard for him and Carlos. It was their favorite. They sat at an outdoor table.

They ate in silence until Antonio said, "Don't listen to anything that lady said, okay?"

Carlos nodded sadly.

"Cheer up, Carlitos! It's a beautiful day! Oh! Ice cream! Don't forget the ice cream!" Antonio nudged Carlos, making the little Latino giggle.

"There's that smile!" Antonio said. Carlos gave him hug.

"Thank you for making me feel better, Papi!" Carlos said.

Antonio looked at his watch. "Oh! Will you look at the time! We better get going!" Carlos nodded. They threw their stuff in the trash, not before Carlos took one last big bite.

When they were in the car, Antonio said, "Don't tell your mother we had dessert before dinner!"

Carlos started laughing.

Antonio laughed also. "Hehe, I mean it!"

They both laughed and joked around all the way home. Carlos didn't get his license, but at least he got to spend time with his dad. It's all that matters.

_Oh well! There's always next time! _Carlos thought.

If there is one...

**Aww! No drivers license for Carlos! Anyway, I hope you liked it! Let me know if you want me to write more!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	3. Clown Phobia

**A/N - Happy Memorial Day, everyone! Here is more Carlitos! **

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

Carlitos

Clown Phobia

Carlos Garcia has a phobia of clowns. Ever since he was five years old he would be afraid of clowns. They always gave him nightmares. He hated clowns. He hated everything about them. Every time he would see one, he screams bloody murder. That's why his parents stopped taking him to the carnival or the circus.

They tried taking him to see a psychiatric about his phobia and the nightmares. He got a little better. He still got nightmares. But, not often as before. His phobia continued through his teen years, though.

That didn't stop Carlos from living his life and spending time with his friends. Kendall, James and Logan didn't judge him about his phobia. Whenever they slept over at his house, one of them would wake up in the middle of the night to comfort him after experiencing a nightmare about the clowns.

Many students at his school would often bully him about his phobia. They also would put stuff about clowns in his locker. Whenever they would, Kendall and James would beat them up for it, while Logan comforted him. It was worth the detention they got. No one messes with their friend, Carlos.

Eventually, the Latino's clown phobia and nightmares went away when he moved to LA with his friends.

Who is to say the phobia and nightmares would come back?

They always come back...

**Who thought of the episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, where Billy was afraid of clowns when you read this? Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Ahem! Moving on!**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**~DBZstories1989~**


	4. Corn Dogs

**A/N - Hey, everyone! It sure has been a while! Sorry if this one was short! There will be a longer one soon! Anyway, here is more Carlitos! **

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

Carlitos

Corn Dogs

Carlos Garcia's favorite food is corn dogs. The first time he ever had one was when he was five years old. He loved eating them ever since. Every baseball game his father took him to, Carlos would have one. Whenever they had them at school, he would cut in line for one. He would eat corn dogs almost everyday. It was to the point where his mother had to hide them until Friday came. She didn't want him to have too many of them. His Papi would always tell her not to stress about too much.

Eventually his corn dog habit lessened a bit. When he went to LA with his three best friends, his corn dog habit, to the point where he would break with a girl, all because they didn't like them. When Logan failed his test to become a doctor, instead Carlos 'became' one. He would use corn dogs to cure people.

Carlos loves corn dogs as much as he loves helmet. He couldn't imagine a world without those things. Carlos loves corn dogs to death. Nothing will change that! Not even a dietitian or a fitness trainer!

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be a longer chapter next time. I posted this one for now while I finish the next one. Thank you for your patience! :)**

**See you next time!**

**~DBZstories1989~**


End file.
